Por ti fue que jamás pudimos ser uno OneShot
by Reyka Nara
Summary: Las consecuencias por no expresar abiertamente lo que sientes, te puede llevar a perder a la persona que más quieres... Por un estupido silencio,sencillos gestos y acciones, Shikamaru Nara la perdió a ella.


***Autora:** Reyka Nara

***Pareja:** Shikamaru xTemari

***Advertencias: **Una pequeña insinuación de SasuNaru

***Aclaraciones:**

—_Pensamientos _—

_Palabras de Temari_

***Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Titulo: **__Por ti fue que jamás pudimos ser uno solo._

Por las calles de La Aldea de la Hoja se apreciaban a los aldeanos que transitaban, cada uno en su propio mundo. Algunos presurosos, otros con más calma. Todos con un destino distinto y definido.

A la sombra de un precioso duraznero se encontraba recostado en el verde césped un joven peinado grácilmente en una coleta alta, de melenas azabaches al igual que sus orbes ciruelos. Tenía finos labios tersos y un semblante adormilado. Apreciaba con detenimiento y placidez el pasar de las nubes en el cielo, sin embargo, de pronto su visión fue tapada por una silueta. Era su amigo Naruto, quien siempre andaba con esa sonrisa boba engalanando sus labios cada vez que andaba tomado de la mano de su prometida.

—¿Qué ocurre Naruto? —le interrogó el Nara con voz perezosa.

—Toma —le extiende la mano derecha donde trae un sobre cerrado— me dieron esto para ti ayer en la noche, me dijeron que te lo entregara a esta hora y en este lugar.

El aludido tomó el sobre entre sus manos, en su rostro se veía reflejada la sorpresa. Miró al rubio quien sólo se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Al ver la parte frontal del sobre reconoció la letra que citaba: _Para Shikamaru Nara._

Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron al Ichiraku, que estaba enfrente de donde estaba el Nara, sólo les bastó con cruzar la callejuela. Shikamaru miró su reloj percatándose de que la persona que esperaba ya estaba demasiado retrasada.

—Tsk, que problemático. Luego se queja de que yo llego tarde —bufó con fastidio. Optó por sentarse recargando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, acomodándose para seguido abrir el sobre y sacar la carta de su interior. Desplegándola se dispuso a leer. 

_Hola Shikamaru, cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré lejos. Por favor no trates de alcanzarme. Aunque dudo que llegues a intentarlo siquiera, déjame decirte que de todas formas que sería en vano ya que no me encontrarías._

El semblante del Nara cambió, jamás se imaginó que esa carta dijera algo tan determinante, sintió que su corazón se estremecía ante la visible sentencia de despedida. 

_Shikamaru, mira a la pareja que tienes delante de ti. Obsérvalos bien y te darás cuenta de muchas cosas, el verles interactuar como pareja me hizo ver y darme cuenta de muchas cosas, las cuales me llevaron a tomar una decisión. Míralos y recuerda como éramos tú y yo._

El moreno observó con detenimiento al rubio y a la joven Hyuuga que están tomados de la mano, él sonriendo estúpidamente y ella con el rostro ruborizado mientras ambos comían del mismo tazón de ramen.

—_Lo bueno que tú y yo jamás nos vimos así de idiotas —_pensaba el moreno. 

_Nunca me tomaste de la mano o me contaste algún mal chiste con tal de hacerme reír, tampoco me pediste formalmente que fuera tu chica o tu novia como dicen Lee y Naruto. Sin embargo, yo jamás te reclame cuando robabas de mis labios aquellos besos tan anhelados por mí. Tampoco me preguntaste si yo era feliz a tu lado de la manera en que llevábamos nuestra convivencia. Tengo que decirte tristemente que a ti eso jamás te importó, sólo te importó el momento y tu egoísta machismo._

—¿Machismo? —los orbes del moreno se agrandaron— _Tsk, joder mujer_ —maldijo internamente a la autora de esa carta. 

_Sí, sé lo que has de estar pensando, pero es la pura verdad, Nara. Sé un hombre por primera vez en tu vida y acéptalo. Fue por ti que nunca pudimos tener algo siquiera similar a ese momento que viven ellos delante de ti. _

—_¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada? —_meditó mientas su vista se empezó a poner acuosa y borrosa, mientras el cielo se pintó de gris, señal muda de que se avecinaba una tormenta._  
><em>_  
><em>

_Nunca lo dije_…_ ¡por Kami-sama Shikamaru! se supone que eres uno de los jounín más inteligentes de Konoha, eres un excelente estratega. Yo creo que aquí más bien la pregunta sería ¿Cómo fue posible que no te dieras cuenta de todo esto, no lo crees? _

_Creo sinceramente que ya he hablado más de la cuenta, sólo espero que estas palabras te sirvan de lección para que en un futuro no repitas los mismos errores que cometiste conmigo. Mientras_, _nuestra "relación amorosa", por llamarla de algún modo, sucedió._

_Me voy Shikamaru, debo decirte con quien me marcho pues tarde o temprano te enterarás y prefiero que sea por mí_ _a que sea por boca de alguien más y malinterpretes las cosas._

_Uchiha Sasuke se va conmigo, pues para él al igual que para mí ya no existe nada que nos ate a La Aldea de Konoha. Las personas a las que amamos, se nota a simple vista, están mejor sin nuestra presencia en sus vidas. Hemos hablado y llegamos a un acuerdo, nos haremos compañía mientras se sana este dolor que experimentamos ambos, el Uchiha por perderlo a él y yo, a ti. A lo mejor, cuando eso ocurra Sasuke y yo decidiremos volver a está aldea, hasta entonces..._

_Sayonara, bebe llorón.  
><em>

_Siempre tuya, Temari Sabaku No._

Las lágrimas finalmente escaparon de sus orbes ciruelos. En mudo compañerismo, el cielo que antes estaba tintado en azul se había tornado gris. Este lloraba junto con el Nara, quien debajo de las gotas de lluvia que rodaban por su rostro y sus ropas ocultaba sus lágrimas. En su mano derecha aprisionaba con fuerza la carta mientras la resguardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—_¡_Maldita sea! ¿Qué, precisamente debía de formular en palabras lo que me hacías sentir?_ —_un suspiro lastimero escapó de su pecho al susurrar esas palabras, mientras se ponía en pie— ¿no te diste cuenta jamás, que te amo más allá de lo que cualquier palabra pueda expresar?

A paso lento y arrastrando los pies a cada paso, se encaminó a la calidez de su hogar, donde seguramente su problemática madre lo reprendería por llegar empapado.

—No es un adiós… Temari algún día… —susurró sin apartar su mirada del cielo— tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

¿Fin…?


End file.
